Kurahashi Suzu
Kurahashi Suzu (倉橋珠洲) is a student who enrolled at Greenville Academy, and is known probably because of her fondness of mechanical pencils, which she uses as her everyday weapon. Appearance Suzu has mid-back length white hair. She has a lean figure, and she is expressive. Her eyes are green tinted. She may resemble her older sister, Midori. She usually wears casual clothing. But, for special occassions, she likes to wear cute clothes, though she thinks that cute clothes don't suit her well. Personality Suzu's unique personality is a combination of all of the dere(s). Ryuu named her personality 'Suzudere', and often calls her by that name. She is very shy of strangers, but is very cheerful and open towards the people that she knows. She tends to slack off most of the time, and loves to tease people. She is sometimes tsundere, too. Sometimes, when needed, she turns into a quiet girl full of concentration, and doesn't really care about her surroundings. When she is sad, she doesn't really show it on her face, but you will easily notice it from her behaviour, because she will act a little strange. When she is mad, the first thing that she will do is cry. After that, she will act cold and distant, but it won't last long. She is a caring girl who rarely thinks about herself and prioritizes other people. Powers and Abilities Weapon *Trident *Daggers Her angel is Uriel. Uriel means 'The Light Of God". This is the source of her spirit powers, because Uriel controls the light. Uriel comes in a form of a long, large sword- And it's slightly taller than Suzu. The name of her Astral Dress is "Yotsehr 'Or", which means "Fashioner of Light". Her skill in hand-to-hand combat is just so-so, but she is unexpectedly skillfull at using swords in combat. Past Despite being sisters, Suzu and Midori have always been fighting, to decide who's better than who. In 14 March, xxxx, they were fighting like they always do. Suzu used her light-based element attack, while Midori used the opposite one, the dark-based element attack. That caused an abnormality between spaces, and both of them were sent to the Human World. She was sent to Hokkaido, Japan. Yes, she caused a spacequake, but it wasn't 'that' intense. Fortunately, a kind married couple took her in, and she spent quite a long time living with them. At that time, she wasn't able to take full control of her powers, and accidentally caused another spacequake near her home. The DES came, and they fought. She was able to take down the DES, but she barely survived. To avoid further accidents, her parents called a spirit sealer and sealed her powers in a necklace, and sent her to the Greenville Academy. Trivia *''Suzu'' (鈴) means "bell" in Japanese. It is a round, hollow Japanese Shinto bell that contains pellets that sound when agitated. They are somewhat like a jingle bell in form, though the materials produce a coarse, rolling sound. Suzu come in many sizes, ranging from tiny ones on good luck charms (called omamori (お守り)) to large ones at shrine entrances. : Wikipedia *She loves cute things and animals. *She loves to eat, especially sweets. *She doesn't really like spicy foods. *She dislikes darkness, height, and insects, though she doesn't want to admit it. *She loves it when people give her nicknames. *She can't swim. *Deep down, she doesn't even hate her older sister. *: Anceril Sacred. All pictures belong to it's respectful owners.